


Secrets Aren't Worth Keeping

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [115]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman confesses something to Dean.





	Secrets Aren't Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Roman secretly admitting to dean that he wishes he was the one who'd gotten him pregnant...

It’s a rare day off for Roman, so he’s the one at home with Dean. Dean’s leaning back against the counter, happily shoveling spoonful after spoonful of pudding into his mouth when Roman comes into the kitchen.

Dean offers him a bite and Roman takes it, stepping closer to Dean, one hand automatically coming up to rest on Dean’s belly, stroking the curve gently. He looks down at his hand while Dean continues to eat his butterscotch pudding, watching him quietly.

“Alright, talk to me.” Dean demands, voice muffled around the spoon.

“About what?” Roman asks, not looking up.

“Whatever’s bothering you.” Dean says, shrugging.

Roman sighs and rests his other hand on Dean’s belly. “I wish that the baby was mine. Biologically.”

Dean frowns, sticking his spoon in the pudding cup and setting the cup down on the counter. He reaches out and cups Roman’s face in his hands, forcing him to look up him. 

“The baby is just as much yours as they are mine and Seth’s. Never, ever doubt that. I don’t care who knocked me up. Knowing it was Seth that did it just gives me something to tell him when he won’t go get me ice cream at three in the morning.” Dean says, pressing a kiss to Roman’s mouth.

Roman kisses him back, licking the butterscotch taste from his mouth, hands still on his belly. “You really mean that?”

“Of course. It just happened to be Seth. There wasn’t any plan. We didn’t mean for it to happen. We didn’t know it could happen, but that’s my fault.” Dean shrugs, leaning up for another kiss.

Roman sighs against Dean’s mouth and then pulls back with a smirk. “Maybe next time, I’ll knock you up.”

Dean starts to nod in agreement before he realizes what Roman’s said, but Roman’s already moving away from him, laughing. Dean tosses his spoon at him.

“THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME!”


End file.
